


Хорошая

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Underage Drinking, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, inspired by MalevolentReverie, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Семья Рей въезжает в новую квартиру, и хозяин там крайне дружелюбный человек.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Хорошая

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - **kleolena**
> 
> В выкладку на дайри пошла немного другая версия, т.к. изначально предполагался андерэйдж.

В душной, сонной, послеполуденной тишине звук разбившейся на кухне тарелки прозвучал как сигнал тревоги. Рей вздрогнула. Ее концентрация нарушилась, и примеры перед глазами вновь превратились в бессмысленный набор цифр и знаков.

— Да что ты, блядь, творишь?

— Я? Я?! Ты меня спрашиваешь, что я, блядь, творю? Я, блядь, увиваюсь вокруг хозяина?

— Господи Иисусе, остынь, он просто зашёл поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке! Он арендодатель, он должен проверять квартиры.

— По-моему, он пришел проверить кое-что другое! Если я ещё раз увижу, как ты с ним мило кокетничаешь, я его убью нахуй. И тебя убью! Шлюха!

Рей искренне пожалела, что не может залить уши воском, как моряки, которые боялись зова сирен.

— Ты ебанутый, ты знаешь это? Сумасшедший! Мы только въехали, но тебе уже надо все испортить! Он просто зашёл поговорить!

— Как Платт?

На кухне повисла тишина, но Рей знала, что это затишье перед основным ударом шторма. Тем, который сносит крыши и поднимает в воздух дома, после которого остаются только разрушения.

— Ты знаешь, почему я это сделала. — Голос матери прозвучал плаксиво, в нем появились взлаивающие, визгливые нотки. — Потому что у нас ни цента не было, чтобы заплатить ренту. Потому что ты, кусок говна, ты не работал, а валялся бухой возле бара, а мне приходилось выслушивать все дерьмо от Платта, терпеть его…

— Ой, да, расскажи мне ещё, как ты терпела его. Сколько раз в неделю? Два? Три? Этот жирдяй захаживал к нам как к себе домой.

Рей одним движением сгребла учебник и тетрадь со стола, сунула ручку с карандашом в передний карман шорт, а телефон — в задний, и крадучись вышла из комнаты, прижимая к себе свою домашнюю работу. Шторм на кухне достиг апогея, и под эти звуки она выскользнула в общий коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь так, чтобы не щёлкнул замок.

—…А знаешь что? У него хотя бы стояло, в отличие от тебя!

— Сука!

Мать взвизгнула, но уже через секунду дверь отрезала Рей от них, приглушая звуки. Сначала Рей пятилась, сделав несколько шагов спиной вперёд, а потом развернулась и побрела на площадку перед лестницей. Там было очень удобное окно с низким широким подоконником.

Рей могла бы плюнуть на домашку — все равно у нее голова не соображала от жары, но это была далеко не первая несделанная домашка. Мисс Холдо будет недовольна, если Рей завалит следующую контрольную, а средний балл у нее и так гораздо ниже среднего, и ее не единожды отстраняли от занятий. Рей не хотелось остаться на второй год. Это для совсем тупых. Она, может, звёзд с неба не хватает, но соображает.

Рей всё-таки добралась до предпоследнего задания, когда на лестнице раздались шаги, и незнакомый глубокий голос сказал:

— Привет.

Рей подняла взгляд — да это же арендодатель, с которого началась ссора родителей. Высокий и какой-то нескладный, с широкими плечами, торчащими в разные стороны светлыми волосами и огромными очками. А ещё у него нос как рубильник, и отец говорил, что это от того, что хозяин наверняка еврей. Сдавать такие дерьмовые квартиры за такие бешеные деньги — самое еврейское занятие.

— Здрасьте, — ответила Рей. — Я из 3-а.

— Я тебя запомнил, — сказал хозяин и улыбнулся. У него была приятная улыбка. Хоть он и стремный, но улыбка приятная. — Рей, так?

— Ага, — Рей кивнула.

— Делаешь уроки?

— Да, математика. — Рей захотелось спрятать учебник и тетрадь, но уже было поздно.

— А почему не у себя дома?

— Смена обстановки способствует повышению активности мозга, — ответила Рей.

Не говорить же ей, что дома у нее сейчас не безопасно.

Но по лицу хозяина Рей поняла — он знает. Его взгляд, сочувствующий, _понимающий_ такой. Наверняка он думает: «О, бедная девочка. Из неблагополучной семьи» — и все такое.

Едва представив себе это, Рей почувствовала злость, и бешенство, и желание уязвить его. Просто за то, что он посмел на нее так посмотреть.

— Скажите, а вы правда положили глаз на мою маму? — спросила она как ни в чем не бывало.

Хозяин аж кашлем зашелся.

— Что? — выпалил он, отдышавшись.

— Отец так сказал, — заметила Рей и добавила как бы невзначай:

— Он сказал, что убьет вас, если вы к ней приблизитесь.

Хозяин рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, что у меня не было таких планов. Так, значит, математика?

— Ага.

— И как успехи?

— Все норм.

— Я просто спрашиваю. Я закончил МТИ, так что я кое-что в этом соображаю…

— Серьезно? — выпалила Рей (хотя совершенно не собиралась. Плевать она хотела на этого долговязого унылого хозяина). — И вы сдаете квартиры, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в какой-нибудь крутой компании, типа Гугла или Эппл?

— Ну, ты знаешь, это, — хозяин обвел рукой все вокруг себя, — на меня не с неба свалилось.

— Ясно, — Рей кивнула.

Может, он и правда не врал насчёт МТИ. А, может, и врал. Какая разница, сейчас он сдает квартиры.

— Я могу помочь тебе с домашкой, — добавил хозяин. — По крайней мере, могу проверить на ошибки.

Рей пожала плечами, глядя в сторону. Ей не хотелось этого признавать, но она была бы счастлива, если бы ей кто-то помог с этой проклятой математикой. Дьявольские цифры!

— Я Мэтт, — добавил хозяин. — Ты вряд ли запомнила мое имя.

— Я запомнила! — возмущённо возразила Рей, но это была правда. Она даже фамилии его не помнила, кажется, на «Р» или как-то так.

Мэтт улыбнулся.

— Если вам не сложно, — пробормотала Рей. Это было так унизительно. — У меня есть проблемы с парой задач.

— Ни капли не сложно, — ответил хозяин.

Он наклонился над Рей, согнулся как огромный вопросительный знак, и Рей почувствовала запах его одеколона. — Я могу взглянуть?

***

На следующий день, когда Рей возвращалась домой из школы, она снова встретилась с хозяином: он менял лампочку в коридоре на первом этаже.

— Как твоя домашка? — спросил он у Рей.

— Нормально, спасибо, — ответила Рей.

Про себя она подумала, что Мэтту не обязательно было вставать на стремянку — он наверняка смог бы достать лампочку и без нее.

Она уже хотела продолжить свой путь по лестнице, но Мэтт окликнул ее.

— Я мог бы помогать тебе с математикой, — сказал он. — Не бесплатно, но за небольшую сумму. Или ты могла бы помогать мне по дому, вместо этого. Тут всегда куча работы, — он указал на лампочку.

— Не-а, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Я лучше какие-нибудь бесплатные курсы в интернете поищу.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Мэтт. — Хорошего дня, Рей.

***

Суббота была особенным днём — оставался месяц до конца учебного года, впереди их ждали только тесты и никакой возможности развеяться. Подготовка к этой субботе началась заранее. Рей втихую забрала из холодильника две банки отцовского пива. Роуз притащила целую бутылку вишнёвого шнапса, а Джесс с торжествующим выражением лица достала из сумки бутылку с остатками «Джека Дэниелса», когда они собрались в комнате Роуз, отделанной в нежно-лиловых тонах и с кучей мягких игрушек, сидящих на кровати. В бутылке было на донышке, по капле на каждую из троих, но Рей все равно заметила:

— Не слишком убийственный набор?

— Да брось, мы же собираемся оттянуться. — Джесс фыркнула. — Короче, девчули. У меня отличная новость. Мой дядя работает в мотеле, у них там есть открытый бассейн, и он согласился пустить нас сегодня туда.

Роуз издала радостный возглас. А вот Рей не могла порадоваться с ней. Нет, бассейн — это очень круто, Рей мечтала о собственном бассейне с шести лет. Нет ничего лучше, чем провести субботний жаркий день в бассейне. Если бы не…

— Джесс, ты не могла раньше сказать? — сердито спросила Рей. Ее захлёстнуло раздражение, смешанное с досадой. — Я бы взяла купальник.

А теперь Рей будет вынуждена плавать в бассейне в футболке и шортах. И все будут смотреть на нее, как на идиотку.

— Я могу взять купальник Пейдж, — нерешительно предложила Роуз.

Рей раздражённо фыркнула. Ещё лучше. Купальник, который будет болтаться на ее груди как на вешалке, только подчёркивая, что прикрывать там нечего.

— Я посмотрю! — Роуз вскочила и вышла из комнаты.

Рей слышала, как скрипнула дверь в комнату ее сестры.

— Не дуйся, — сказала Джесс. — В чем дело? Это просто поход в бассейн.

Просто поход в бассейн! Легко говорить, когда ты можешь ходить туда хоть каждый день! Рей сердито задышала носом. Она будет выглядеть как чучело. Да что там, она _всегда_ выглядит как чучело, только теперь это будет еще обиднее, потому что такой чудесный день…

Роуз вернулась с торжествующим выражением на лице.

— Вот, — сообщила она, протягивая Рей вещи. — Это даже лучше.

Она принесла черный короткий трикотажный топ с кружевной полоской по линии декольте и черные танга от купальника Пейдж. Рей была вынуждена признать, что это гораздо круче, чем плескаться в безразмерной футболке.

— Круто, — сказала Джесс. — И все смогут увидеть твои торчащие соски.

— Да ну тебя, — Рей легонько толкнула ее рукой. — Когда выдвигаемся?

Это было утром.

Весь день они проторчали возле бассейна. Дядя Джесс, худощавый и взрослый — ему было двадцать пять или даже больше — втихую притащил им ещё пива и пытался клеиться к Роуз. Роуз хихикала.

— …Серьезно? Поверить не могу, что ты учишься в школе. Ты определенно выглядишь старше. Как студентка колледжа…

Смех Роуз разносился над водой, смешиваясь с гомоном других постояльцев, которые тоже решили провести день у воды. Рей практически не покидала бассейн — отчасти из страха, что все действительно увидят ее соски, отчасти — потому что когда ещё она сможет купаться в бассейне сколько влезет? Они всем говорили, что из колледжа — пока Роуз не развезло и она не объявила во всеуслышание, что они учатся в старшей школе. Отцовское пиво было выпито, шнапс тоже, и «Джек» — в туалете, под аккомпанемент хихиканья. И в четыре часа, когда так ничего и не добившийся от Роуз дядя Джесс попросил их на выход, Рей была пьяна. Роуз тоже, а еще она душераздирающе икала и заблевала туалет для сотрудников. Джесс лучше всех держалась на ногах и пригласила Роуз к себе — она жила в квартале оттуда. Рей же помахала им рукой на прощание и отправилась домой на автобусе. Она чувствовала себя чудесно… Но в автобусе ее укачало. Начала болеть голова, и почему-то Рей никак не могла протрезветь. Она понимала, что ей сейчас нельзя домой в таком виде: на шортах мокрые пятна, вместо футболки — чужой топ. Но она не знала, куда пойти ещё. Солнце было ещё высоко, безжалостно жарило, и когда Рей, наконец, добралась до дома, она просто уселась на прохладную бетонную лестницу в подъезде и уткнулась лбом в колени. Она посидит тут, протрезвеет и вернётся домой. Натянет футболку поверх топа, чтобы родители не заметили… всего минуточку…

Из дремы ее вырвал знакомый обеспокоенный голос.

— Рей? Ты в порядке?

— Да, — пробормотала Рей.

Это был хозяин, Мэтт. Он жил на первом этаже, наверняка увидел ее в окно.

Последовала пауза, после чего Мэтт спросил:

— Ты пьяна?

Рей вскинула голову, широко распахнув глаза, и пробубнила:

— Только не говорите папе! Он убьет меня, если узнает, пожалуйста, не говорите моему папе!

— Я не скажу, но он точно узнает, если ты будешь сидеть тут.

Мэтт задумался. Он выглядел действительно обеспокоенным, ну, типа ему было не все равно, пропалят Рей или нет.

— Давай пройдем ко мне, — предложил он. — Ты полежишь немного, придёшь в себя, что-нибудь выпьешь… Я имею в виду не алкоголь, — добавил Мэтт, увидев выражение лица Рей. — И пойдешь домой. Хорошо?

— Ладно. — Рей с трудом поднялась, ее качнуло, и Мэтт подхватил ее.

— Божечки, где же ты так набралась? — спросил он с усмешкой.

— Мы с подругами были в бассейне, — пробубнила Рей

— Он был заполнен «маргаритой»?

Мэтт взвалил ее руку себе на плечо и подхватил Рей за талию.

— Идём. Тут буквально два шага.

Рей еле переставляла ноги. Коридор качался перед глазами. Она смежила веки, следуя туда, куда вел ее Мэтт. Щелкнул замок, и тихонько скрипнула, открываясь, дверь.

— Мы почти пришли, — мягко сказал Мэтт.

Он провел Рей внутрь — она безвольно висела у него в руках. И большой неожиданностью для нее стало, когда Мэтт вдруг легко поднял ее на руки и понес. Рей сдавленно пискнула, но Мэтт тихо проворковал:

— Все в порядке. — И Рей прижалась к нему.

Теперь, когда Рей двигалась независимо от своей воли, головокружение стало только сильнее, и, когда Мэтт уложил ее на прохладную постель, она с облегчением вытянулась на ней, зарываясь в подушки. Постель пахла кондиционером для белья — запахом чистоты и свежести. Так приятно было лежать на ней, и Рей медленно стала уплывать в сон.

— Мне нравится твой топ, — услышала она голос Мэтта над собой.

— Это топ Пейдж, — пробормотала Рей.

— Пейдж? Твоя подруга?

— Ее сестра, — Рей вдохнула и свернулась калачиком. В комнате было прохладно, и теперь влажный купальник неприятно холодил тело.

— А где твоя подруга?

— Они ушли к Джесс. Я хотела пойти домой… — Рей снова начала проваливаться в сон, и не была уверена, не послышались ли ей слова:

«Ты может переночевать у меня, если хочешь».

***

Рей проснулась, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Она рывком села и принялась оглядываться. В комнате было темно и прохладно. Рей лежала, укрытая одеялом и совершенно не понимала, где она и как попала сюда. Ее рюкзак был тут же, и, достав оттуда телефон, Рей в ужасе пискнула: половина двенадцатого! Ей надо домой!

Кое-как припомнив, что ее отвел к себе Мэтт, Рей слезла с кровати, нашла свою обувь на полу, закинула рюкзак на плечо и отправилась на поиски хозяина. Ее слегка покачивало, ужасно хотелось пить, а еще больше хотелось не получить от отца. А если он еще и пропажу пива заметил…

Мэтт сидел в гостиной перед включенным телевизором. Кажется, он спал, но когда Рей нерешительно кашлянула, сел и поправил очки.

— Ты проснулась, — сказал он дружелюбно.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Спасибо, что приютили, но мне пора. Родители, наверное, с ума сходят.

— Я не был бы так уверен. — Что-то в тоне Мэтта не понравилось Рей.

Снова это снисходительное понимание.

— Спасибо, — повторила она с нажимом. — Я пойду, пока мне башку не снесли.

— Конечно, — ответил Мэтт. — Если что — возвращайся.

— Ага, — ответила Рей.

Возвращайся! Больно надо!

Но у него в квартире хотя бы прохладно. А у Рей на третьем — последнем — этаже душно, как в аду.

Прошлепав по коридору к двери, Рей завозилась с замком в темноте. Услышав шаги, она обернулась.

— Давай я включу свет, — предложил Мэтт.

Почему его тон всегда такой мягкий? Он будто боялся напугать Рей — будто он вообще может кого-то напугать.

Загорелся свет, и Рей прищурилась. Мэтт шагнул к ней, на мгновение оказавшись очень близко — наклонив голову, Рей могла бы уткнуться носом в его грудь, — протянул руку и повернул замок.

— Вот и все, — сказал он. — Спокойной ночи.

— И вам, — ответила Рей.

Выйдя в коридор, она поспешила вверх по лестнице. После прохладной квартиры казалось, что воздух в подъезде душный и жаркий, как в печке. Рей моментально взлетела наверх, на свой третий этаж, но, подойдя к квартире, замедлила шаг.

Из коридора отлично были слышны звуки очередной ссоры, которую не заглушал даже орущий телевизор. Что-то упало, гулко стукнув по полу. Рей слышала, как ругается отец и визгливо отвечает ему мама, как они пытаются перекричать друг друга, и желание вернуться домой, и без того слабое, пропало совсем. Приблизившись к двери, Рей осторожно положила на нее ладонь. Что-то еще упало и разбилось. Отец продолжал надсадно орать.

Если она сейчас зайдет, он может переключиться на нее.

И Рей сделала шаг назад. А потом развернулась и пошла прочь. Выйдя на лестницу, она села, достала телефон и попыталась дозвониться до Джесс — бесполезно, наверняка спит. Рей оставила ей миллион сообщений, умоляя прикрыть ее и сказать, что Рей ночевала у нее — если что.

А потом Рей встала и медленно пошла вниз. Она не хотела ночевать на лестнице. Мэтт сам позвал ее, и он выглядел… нормальным. Не маньяком каким-нибудь. Может, получится вздремнуть у него на диване.

Когда она позвонила в дверь, Мэтт открыл тут же, будто ждал ее у порога.

— Ну как? — спросил он, и Рей знала, что он имеет в виду.

Мэтт прекрасно понимал, что творится у них дома, хотя они жили здесь меньше двух недель. И вряд ли задержатся дольше. Им светит только мотель для неимущих за счёт города, если все будет продолжаться в том же духе.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Можно я посплю у вас? — спросила она. — Меня вполне устроит диван.

— Меня тоже. Тем более, там, где ты спала, постель уже отсырела, — Мэтт улыбнулся.

Рей немедленно покраснела.

— Простите, — пробубнила она.

— Ничего страшного, — Мэтт рассмеялся в голос. — Это просто вода, она высохнет. Проходи. Хочешь кофе?

Рей снова пожала плечами.

— Было бы неплохо.

Кухня у Мэтта была такой же, как у них, только другого цвета и не такая обшарпанная. Уголок возле раковины был выложен плиткой приятного голубого цвета, а светильник был лимонно-желтым. Рей сидела, скрестив ноги и облокотившись на стол, пока Мэтт готовил кофе.

— Извините, что вам приходится со мной возиться, — сказала Рей.

— Мне не сложно, — ответил Мэтт. — В этом даже что-то есть.

— У вас нет детей? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Мэтт хмыкнул. — Ни детей, ни жены, ни кошки, ни собаки. Абсолютно один.

— И вам не скучно?

— Жильцы скучать не дают.

Мэтт поставил перед Рей кружку с кофе и сам уселся напротив.

— Если снова будут проблемы, — он поднял глаза к потолку. — Ты всегда можешь постучать в мою дверь.

— Спасибо, — буркнула Рей в кружку. — Я как-нибудь сама.

***

Утром Рей проснулась рано. То ли от того, что спала в непривычном месте, то ли от того, что в комнате она была не одна. Мэтт лежал с ней на одной кровати. Он был одет, и Рей была одета, но ей все равно стало не по себе.

«Это его кровать, в конце концов», — подумала Рей.

Она тихо вылезла из кровати, на цыпочках вышла в коридор и там торопливо переоделась, засунув топ Пейдж в рюкзак и натянув свою футболку, а потом так же тихо открыла замок и вышла из квартиры, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

В подъезде царила гулкая тишь. Ни из одной квартиры не доносилось ни звука, и Рей побрела к себе наверх, а ее шаги отдавались удивительно громким эхом.

Дома тоже было тихо. В гостиной будто ураган прошёлся, на полу валялись раздавленные чипсы и осколки стеклянной тарелки, в которую они были насыпаны, бутылки, одежда. Телевизор был сворочен на пол. Рей прокралась к комнате родителей и осторожно приоткрыла дверь, заглянув в получившуюся щель.

Шторы были опущены и в комнате было сумрачно, но Рей разглядела фигуры родителей на кровати. Отец был раздет, на матери была только футболка, собравшаяся гармошкой на талии. Они спали, и Рей закрыла дверь и пошла к себе. К счастью, в ее комнату никто не вламывался, и Рей с облегчением упала на кровать. От купальника у нее уже все чесалось, и Рей сняла с себя шорты, пинком сбросив их на пол, и танга. Она дотянулась до рюкзака, чтобы достать оттуда белье — те ужасные позорные трусы-парашюты, в которых она так боялась показаться у бассейна, больше подходящие гигантскому пластмассовому пупсу, чем девушке. Она перерыла весь рюкзак, но не нашла их, и рухнула обратно на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. Ну, круто, значит, она забыла их у Роуз. И теперь все будут в курсе, какую дрянь она носит. В смысле, какую дрянь она носит, кроме той дряни, которую могут видеть все, растянутые футболки, шмотки, сменившие, кажется, не одного хозяина… Она одевалась как Гарри Поттер, только его так одевали из принципа, а у Рей просто не было выхода.

Постепенно дом пробудился. На кухне зашумел чайник, жара стала заползать в дом с улицы, и Рей опустила жалюзи, надеясь, что так в комнате сделается хоть немного прохладнее. По ее подсчётам, Джесс уже должна была проснуться, и Рей позвонила ей.

Джесс ответила почти сразу.

— Джесс, привет, — поздоровалась Рей. — Как вечер? Тебе не звонили мои предки?

— Не звонили. Вечер был просто ужасный. — Джесс вздохнула и тут же переменила тон: — А _ты_ где была, если не ночевала дома?

— Я уснула на лестнице, и меня пустил к себе наш хозяин, — ответила Рей.

— Да-а-а-а, — протянула Джесс. — И как он?

— В смысле, как он? Он старый, как твой дядя, и носит уродские очки.

— Мой дядя не старый. Припомни, как он Роуз клеил. — Джесс фыркнула. — А с чего бы этому старому уродскому хозяину звать тебя к себе?

— Он не уродский, очки уродские. Ещё он мне разок с математикой помог, — призналась Рей. — Он немножко криповый. Но нормальный. Хоть и с уродскими очками.

— Ну, смотри, — Джесс хмыкнула.

— Так что было вчера? Почему вечер был ужасный? — ухватилась Рей за оброненную фразу.

— Роуз нельзя пить. — В динамике прошуршал очередной вздох. — Она вообще никакая была, по-моему, мои родители нас спалили. Меня утешает, что я на ее фоне казалась трезвой…

***

К концу месяца атмосфера дома стала накаляться. Денег не хватало, отец и мать почти не ругались, но чувствовалось, как что-то зреет, как огромный нарыв. И Рей очень хотелось оказаться подальше, когда он прорвется. Она нашла подработку, но не сказала родителям, и теперь возвращалась домой позже обычного, почти перед приходом отца (в те дни, когда он не заруливал в бар и не оставался там до поздней ночи). Очередным вечером, открыв дверь своим ключом, Рей проскользнула в прихожую и услышала заливистый смех матери. Она с кем-то болтала, ежеминутно прерываясь, чтобы похихикать. Интересно, кто это мог быть? Точно не отец.

Забросив рюкзак в комнату, Рей направилась к кухне, откуда доносился смех.

К ее удивлению — и медленно нарастающей неприязни — мать была с Мэттом. Она была накрашена, и на ней была блузка с глубоким вырезом. Едва увидев, как она кокетничает с взирающим на нее с высоты своего роста Мэттом, Рей захотелось уйти.

Все будет как в прошлый раз. Мать будет трахаться с арендодателем, чтобы получить поблажку по оплате, а отец будет напиваться ещё больше и обзывать ее шлюхой. А мать будет рыдать и кричать, что делает это для всех них.

Господи, когда уже Рей съедет отсюда!

— О, привет, Рей. Мэтт, это моя дочь, Рей, — мама заулыбалась. 

Рей могла ошибаться, но, кажется, мать сегодня тоже выпила.

— Мы знакомы, миссис Ниима, — вежливо ответил Мэтт. — Рей — очень приятная молодая девушка. Явно пошла в вас.

Он улыбнулся Рей, и Рей принужденно изобразила улыбку, приподняв уголки рта. Хрен тебе, а не любезности! Хватит с тебя мамы.

— Ой, вы мне льстите! — мама расхохоталась

— Миссис Ниима, — Мэтт кашлянул. — Давайте вернемся к теме беседы. Уже конец месяца, и мне хотелось бы знать, когда вы внесете полную оплату. Если вы забыли: я согласился пустить вас без аванса.

— О, Мэтт, — мама вздохнула. — Я сейчас все еще ищу работу. Мы заплатим, обещаю.

Она наклонилась вперед и оперлась на плечо Мэтта.

— Возможно, — проворковала она, — мы можем чем-то помочь друг другу? Пока не будет внесена оплата?

— Миссис Ниима, — Мэтт мягко, но решительно отвёл руку матери от своего плеча. — Я понимаю вашу ситуацию. И я мог бы немного отсрочить оплату или даже чуть-чуть уменьшить стоимость, если бы… Если бы, например, Рей помогала мне после школы.

— Я не могу, — сказала Рей. — Я работаю.

— Глупости, — мама деланно рассмеялась, поправляя блузку. — Она нигде не работает, болтается без толку со своими подружками…

— Я работаю! Уже две недели, в книжном магазине на полставки, — резко ответила Рей. — Просто вам не сказала. Летом они согласны взять меня на полную ставку!

— Это прекрасно, — подбодрил ее Мэтт.

— Да, чудесно. — Мать улыбнулась еще шире. — Может, они придержат для тебя местечко, а ты пока поможешь Мэтту?

— Нет, — сухо сказала Рей. — Не придержат.

— Одну минуту, — сказал мама, обращаясь к Мэтту.

А сама же направилась к выходу из кухни, поманив Рей за собой. Рей поплелась за ней, закатывая глаза. Не станет она помогать Мэтту. В книжном гораздо лучше, хотя приходится проводить весь рабочий день на ногах.

Они вышли в коридор, и мать обернулась, заглядывая на кухню. Убедившись, что Мэтт их не увидит, она круто развернулась к Рей.

— Послушай, — зашипела мать, а ее пальцы с длинными ногтями с облупившимся по краю лаком сжали плечо Рей до боли, — нам нужна эта отсрочка.

— А мне нужна новая одежда! — огрызнулась Рей. — Меня задрало выбирать шмотки в сэконд-хэндах! Тебе нужна, ты и придумывай что-нибудь.

— Дрянь неблагодарная, я тут из шкуры вон лезу, чтобы тебя накормить, а ты не хочешь чуть-чуть задницей пошевелить! — Мать снова оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что Мэтт их не слышит, и наклонилась к Рей: — Либо ты идешь помогать ему, либо будешь сидеть дома. Никакой подработки, а потом нас всех вышибут отсюда!

— Ну и пусть! — ответила Рей. — Ну и пусть!

— Руки в ноги, и идешь помогать ему, поняла? — холодно сказала мать. — Или с тобой будет говорить отец.

Рей съежилась, хотя совсем этого не хотела. Она хотела встретить взгляд матери выпрямившись, глядя на нее в упор. Но стоило ей подумать об отце, _представить_ , как будет проходить их разговор, как внутри у нее все сжималось.

Они вернулись на кухню. Мама широко улыбалась Мэтту, держа руку у Рей на плече.

— Вот мы и договорились, — сказала она. — Мэтт, вы точно не хотите ничего выпить?

— Нет, — Мэтт улыбнулся. — Не возражаете, если мы с Рей пройдемся? Я объясню, в чем будет состоять ее работа.

— Конечно. — Мама хихикнула. — Только не похищайте ее надолго.

Мэтт показал ей большой палец и обратился к Рей:

— Идем?

Рей кивнула в ответ. Она поплелась за Мэттом, спиной чувствуя взгляд матери. В горле у нее стоял ком. Она ведь нашла работу! Сама! И это должны были быть ее деньги! И, может быть, она бы даже сумела накопить на что-нибудь стоящее!

Они с Мэттом вышли на лестницу и, стоило двери закрыться за ними, Рей повернулась к нему.

— Простите, — сказала Рей. — Я правда не могу. Мне нужна эта работа.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Мэтт так же мягко, как разговаривал с ее матерью. — Тебе не обязательно помогать мне каждый день. Два или три раза в неделю после работы — меня устроит. Дел по мелочи, а потом я смогу угостить тебя кофе.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей.

Лицо матери, ее скривившиеся, ярко напомаженные губы буквально встали перед глазами Рей. Она неосознанно потерла то место, за которое мать держала ее. Ладно, всего три дня. — Я… в какие дни мне приходить?

***

Конец года ознаменовался тем, что Рей даже не завалила экзаменационный тест по математике. Ее успешно перевели на следующий год, она выбрала предметы, которые собиралась изучать — и стала свободна, как Джесс и Роуз. Роуз закончила год на «отлично» по всем предметам, и со следующего года отправлялась в продвинутый класс. Рей и Джесс оставались в обычном. Джесс не переживала, уповая в будущем на спортивную стипендию. Рей, в общем-то, тоже не переживала. Она не строила иллюзий насчет собственного будущего. Да и настоящее пока представлялось поинтереснее.

— Ну и как мы будем отмечать конец года? — спросила Рей. — У меня — вы не поверите — есть деньги. И я могу спустить их с вами или порадовать себя новой одеждой.

— Порадуй себя, — фыркнула Джесс. — Потому что приличные шмотки тебе пригодятся.

— Для чего? — полюбопытствовала Роуз.

— Вечеринка со студентами, — объявила Джесс. Увидев, какое кислое выражение приобрело лицо Рей, она добавила: — Ты чего, Рей, будет весело.

— И там будет По Дэмерон? — спросила Рей.

— Конечно, — ответила Джесс. — Если бы не он, на этой вечеринке было бы не на что смотреть.

— Да, он красавчик, — согласилась с ней Роуз.

Рей кивнула. Несомненно, Дэмерон был красавчиком. А ещё он был тем ещё козлом, и Джесс запала на него.

Было что-то унизительное в том, что Джесс, всегда готовая осадить любого, даже свою подругу, несётся к По Дэмерону по первому зову. На эту идиотскую вечеринку со студентами, которые будут посматривать на них сверху вниз, ведь они уже такие _взрослые_. А у Дэмерона, между прочим, была девушка из колледжа, Кайдел Ко Конникс, и они встречались целый год! И ни Дэмерона, ни Джесс это не смущало.

В субботу вечером они втроем погрузились в машину Джесс и поехали в кампус. На Роуз было новое красное платье, Джесс была в черном. На Рей был новый джинсовый сарафан, который ей очень нравился. Желания тусоваться у нее не было, но отказаться она не решилась. Что же до Роуз — та просто сияла и дышала энтузиазмом оттянуться. Ну, а с Джесс все было ясно давным-давно.

Вечеринка была именно такой, как ее представляла себе Рей: куча студентов, орущая музыка, дешевое пиво. Она устроилась в уголке, следя за Роуз — чтобы ее не утащил с собой какой-нибудь придурок. Один такой — друг По, по имени Финн — уже нарисовался на горизонте и теперь вовсю заигрывал с Роуз. Джесс уже висла у По на шее.

Типичная вечеринка. Просто предел мечтаний любой девчонки.

Телефон издал тихую трель, и Рей быстрым движением разблокировала его. Все интереснее, чем пялиться на то, как По обжимается с Джессикой.

Это было сообщение от Мэтта — они обменялись телефонами на всякий случай, и иногда он писал ей. Слал картинки. Некоторые даже были реально смешными или милыми.

_«Как вечеринка?»_ — писал Мэтт.

_«Скукота»_ , — ответила Рей. Она поискала глазами Роуз, убедилась, что они с этим Финном никуда не делись, и продолжила набирать ответ: _«Типичный кампус. Не могу поверить, что присоединюсь к этим душнилам через пару лет»._

«Или не присоединюсь, — подумала Рей. — Для работы в книжном магазине диплом не нужен».

Телефон снова издал трель.

_«Никто не пристает?»_

Рей закатила глаза. Нет, на это она отвечать не будет.

— Привет, ты ведь Рей?

— Возможно, — ответила Рей, оборачиваясь на голос. — Смотря кто спрашивает.

— Я Снап, — представился незнакомец. — Учусь вместе с По, он мне рассказал о тебе.

У него была борода, он выглядел старше, чем По, и что-то, ну, вообще, как-то не очень он выглядел.

Рей кивнула в ответ на его слова. Повисла пауза.

Снап нервно провел рукой по волосам, хмыкнул и заметил:

— Тут, кстати, и пунш тоже есть. Если ты не в восторге от пива.

— Отлично, показывай дорогу, — ответила Рей.

Час спустя она уже была в говно. Возможно, сыграло свою роль, что она приехала сюда голодная. Или то, что ей совсем не о чем было говорить, и она вместо этого пила. Так или иначе, итог один. Сначала ее вывернуло в туалете, и этот чувак, Снап, держал ее волосы, потом он куда-то испарился, а Рей, пошатываясь, вышла на улицу, надеясь, что на свежем воздухе ей станет получше. Достав телефон, она увидела там кучу — вот без преувеличения, кучу — сообщений от Мэтта.

_«Так что там?»_

_«Вечеринка настолько отстой, что ты не можешь ответить?))»_

_«Все в порядке?»_

_«Я серьёзно»_

_«Все в порядке, Рей?»_

С трудом попадая пальцами по клавиатуре и щурясь, чтобы разглядеть ее, Рей набрала:

_«Неа. Всеринкс по прежнему хрень полная. Я в говно. Жизнь тоже говно»._

Разобравшись с этой проблемой, Рей уселась прямо на траву, влажную и прохладную. Наверное, было бы круто растянуться на ней и проспать до утра, но Рей не настолько накидалась, чтобы не сообразить, что спать на траве возле общежития — плохая идея. Нужно как минимум добраться домой. А это значит найти Джесс и Роуз. Черт!.. Роуз.

Рей попыталась вспомнить, когда видела ее в последний раз. Это было на первом этаже с Финном. Потом был Снап, пунш, пунш, снова пунш… Туалет? Короче, надо найти Роуз, потом они вдвоем найдут Джесс и поедут домой, даже если придется вытаскивать Джессику из-под Дэмерона.

Телефон зазвонил. У Рей ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы понять, кто звонит.

— Алло, — медленно и четко произнесла она, прикладывая телефон к уху

— Ты все ещё там? — спросил Мэтт.

— Ага, — ответила Рей.

— А где именно «там»? Адрес.

— Хочешь вызвать мне такси? — Рей фыркнула. Хорошая идея, кстати. — Это общежитие… — она оглядела дом, ища табличку с адресом. — Консил-стрит, но номер я не вижу.

— Выйди к дороге и жди, — приказал Мэтт.

— Да я и так тут на газоне сижу! — откликнулась Рей.

— Значит, сиди там, никуда не уходи и жди! — отрезал Мэтт и бросил трубку.

— Ну и козлина, — пробормотала Рей.

Она снова растянулась на траве. Если за ней приедет такси, надо найти Роуз. Может, Мэтт разрешит им обеим переночевать у него? Нахер Джесс, она сумеет добраться до дома сама.

Однако на обдумывание этого плана ушло больше времени, чем надо, потому что Рей начала впадать в дрёму, а проснулась от того, что ее кто-то окликнул.

— Ты спишь на траве возле дороги, — сообщил Мэтт, присаживаясь на корточки возле нее. — А если к тебе подошёл бы не я?

— Да какая разница, — пробормотала Рей. — Надо Роуз найти.

— Тебе надо домой ехать, — безапелляционно ответил Мэтт. — Роуз сама разберётся!

Он взял ее за руку и потянул, но Рей раздражённо вырвалась из его рук, рявкнув:

— Дай я хотя бы позвоню ей!

Мэтт выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на нее. Рей достала телефон — к счастью, его никто не увел, иначе это был бы просто пиздец, не поддающийся описанию — и принялась звонить Роуз. Роуз ожидаемо не отвечала.

— Идём, — сказал Мэтт, глядя, как она пытается дозвониться.

— А вдруг с ней что-то случилось?

— А вдруг с тобой бы что-то случилось? Почему я не вижу твою Роуз, дежурящую рядом, пока ты дрыхнешь на газоне?

Рей вздохнула. Звонок прервался и включилась запись голосового сообщения.

— Роуз, это Рей, я еду домой, если ты в порядке, перезвони, пожалуйста, я не знаю, где ты и где Джесс. Люблю тебя, пока.

Она засунула телефон в карман и неловко поднялась, едва не упав снова. Мэтт подхватил ее и повел к машине, крепко прижимая к себе. Он усадил ее на переднее сиденье, пристегнул и захлопнул дверь. Рей обмякла, откинув голову на подголовник, но так сидеть ей было слишком худо — потолок вращался перед глазами, а желудок снова бунтовал, поэтому она заставила себя сесть прямо.

Мэтт сел за руль, завел мотор и медленно тронулся с места. Пейзаж проплывал за окном, усыпляя своей монотонностью: фонари, темная неровная полоса леса, дома, закрытые на ночь магазины. Рей на секунду смежила веки, но тут же открыла глаза.

— Все нормально? — спросил Мэтт.

— Угу, — пробормотала Рей.

Она вздохнула. Господи, лишь бы ее не стошнило снова. Здесь. Перед Мэттом.

— Ты наверн-н-н-е думаешь, что я алкашка, — булькнула Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Мэтт.

— Как мой отец. Я ненавижу пить. Но на таких тусовках нечего делать, только пить или жевать, а еды там не было. А какой-то парень накурился, сожрал все чипсы, а потом проблевался ими в коридоре.

— А тогда с подружками? — спросил Мэтт.

— У нас была вечеринка, — ответила Рей. — Типа взрослая. Если бы я не стала пить, Джесс бы высмеяла меня.

— Ты уверена, что она твоя подруга?

— Да. Она заноза, но она меня понимает, — Рей прижала руки ко рту. — Останови машину, пожалуйста, меня сейчас вырвет!..

Мэтт ударил по тормозам, и Рей, еле успев отстегнуться, распахнула дверь, и ее вывернуло прямо на жёлтую полосу, отделяющую обочину от дороги. Когда ее перестало тошнить и она села прямо, опрокинувшись на спинку сиденья, Мэтт протянул ей бутылку с водой.

— Вся твоя, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — Рей вздохнула. — Ты мой ангел-хранитель.

— Это честь для меня, — Мэтт хмыкнул. — Ты все? Нам ждать еще фонтанов блевотины или мы можем ехать?

— Можем. — Рей отпила немного воды, прополоскала рот и выплюнула ее на асфальт. — Поехали.

Когда они вернулись, Мэтт заявил, что в таком состоянии Рей не может идти домой. Рей согласилась. Они с Джесс сразу договорились, что Рей скажет родителям, будто ночует у нее. Поэтому они отправились в квартиру Мэтта.

— Можешь помыться, — сказал Мэтт, когда они вошли. — Я принесу тебе полотенце.

— Спасибо, — промямлила Рей. — Так неудобно получается…

— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Мэтт.

Он принес ей не только полотенце, но и длинную белую футболку, которую Рей натянула на себя вместо пропахшей пивом и сигаретами одежды. Одежду Мэтт отнес вниз в прачечную, пообещав забрать ее рано утром и просушить.

Рей забралась в его огромную кровать, скользнула под одеяло и свернулась там калачиком. Она почти уснула, когда пружины скрипнули, а матрас прогнулся. Рей распахнула глаза и увидела Мэтта рядом с собой. Он был голый — ну не совсем голый, в пижамных штанах, но Рей тут же зажмурилась.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Мэтт. — Я тоже хочу спать. Я не мешаю?

— Нет. — Рей повернулась к Мэтту спиной. — Все норм.

Но он подвинулся к ней ближе. Его тяжёлая рука легла ей на талию.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, пальцами легонько поглаживая ее живот.

— Угу, — пробормотал Рей.

— Ничего, если мы будем лежать вот так?

— Да, все нормально, — ответила Рей, хотя ей не казалось, что все нормально.

Мэтт жарко выдохнул ей в затылок, устраиваясь ещё ближе. Рей чувствовала тепло его тела.

— Ты очень хорошая девочка, Рей, — пробормотал Мэтт. — Ты знаешь это?

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей.

Она не знала, что можно сказать.

— Ты… можешь помочь мне?

Рей почувствовала, что ее горло пересохло. Она подумала, что можно отпроситься попить воды, а потом уйти на диван, но побоялась сказать это вслух.

— В чем?

— Ты можешь лежать тихо, вот так? — спросил Мэтт. — Обещаю, я не сделаю ничего плохого. Я не дотронусь до тебя и пальцем… — он хмыкнул, — кроме этой руки.

В подтверждение своих слов он снова погладил Рей по животу, в этот раз опустив руку немного ниже.

— Ладно, — ответила Рей.

Ей было некомфортно, но она решила промолчать. В конце концов, Мэтт ей реально помог. Может, у него пунктик насчет тех, кто ворочается в постели и…

Рей услышала — или, скорее, почувствовала, как Мэтт движется сзади. Он двигал рукой, и эти движения были ритмичными, однообразными.

Он ведь… не дрочит? Или такие типы, как он, только этим и занимаются? Рей не знала, что ей делать. Ей хотелось уйти, но ей было страшно, и она пообещала лежать тихо. И она лежала, слушая, как тяжело дышит Мэтт, опустив руку на ее бедро и сжимая его, а второй рукой наяривая свой член… Господи, он ведь действительно сейчас держится за свой член!

Рей почувствовала, как ее захлестывает паника. Она была готова вскочить и бежать без оглядки, потому что осознала, наконец: она в чужой квартире с малознакомым человеком, и он дрочит, держась за нее.

Должно быть, она вздрогнула, или еще как-то выдала свои мысли, потому что Мэтт остановился. Он подвинулся ближе, и Рей почувствовала, как его эрекция прижимается к ней — и это совершенно не успокаивало. Мэтт обнял ее и принялся гладить по волосам, шепча что-то успокаивающее. А Рей могла думать только о том, что той же рукой он только что держался за свой член.

Постепенно его слова стали более бессвязными, и он начал вжиматься в ее задницу, терся об нее сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. И Рей зажмурилась, и попыталась представить что-нибудь другое. Пони, например. Что бы сделала Рэйнбоу Дэш, случись с ней такое?

Улетела бы, разбив стекло. Или приказала бы Мэтту убрать от нее руки.

Картина, на которой Рэйнбоу Дэш приказывает Мэтту перестать дрочить, и он слушается ее и виновато прячет руки за спиной, сама нарисовалась у Рей в голове, и Рей тихонько хихикнула. Смешок был истерическим, но таким тихим, что его можно было принять за вздох.

— Рей, — простонал Мэтт, упираясь лбом в ее затылок.

Он снова начал мастурбировать, и Рей замерла. Она почувствовала, как он дернулся, конвульсивно, зашипев и тяжело выдыхая, будто что-то перехватывало его дыхание. А потом расслабленно улегся рядом.

— Спасибо, Рей, — сказал он. — Ты такая хорошая. Мне действительно было это нужно, но теперь все в порядке.

— Правда? — рискнула спросить Рей.

— Да, — Мэтт приподнялся и поцеловал Рей в темечко. — Ты хорошая девочка. Думаю, ты заслужила подарок.

— Подарок? — переспросила Рей.

— Да. Как насчет того, чтобы открыть его утром?

— Хорошо, — неуверенно ответила Рей.

Ей хотелось пойти и вымыться еще раз.

К счастью, Мэтт недолго разлеживался рядом. Он встал и пошел в душ, а Рей воспользовалась этим, чтобы натянуть на себя максимальное количество слоев одеяла. Ей было совсем не холодно, даже наоборот, но одна мысль о том, что Мэтт может прикоснуться к ней голой кожей, вызывала у нее дрожь и тошноту.

***

Утром Рей разбудило нежное прикосновение к плечу и добродушный голос Мэтта:

— Просыпайся, соня.

Рей села резко, натягивая одеяло на плечи, и уставилась на Мэтта. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз и улыбался.

— Завтрак на столе, — сказал он, — и еще кое-что.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Подарок, — ответил Мэтт. — Как я вчера и сказал.

Рей ничего не ответила. Она выпуталась из одеяла и прошла в ванную, где заперла дверь и присела на край ванной, глядя перед собой. Нужно уходить. Не надо ей никаких подарков и завтрака, надо валить отсюда…

…Только вот ее одежда, возможно, все еще в прачечной. Или у Мэтта. А если она явится домой в мужской футболке, у родителей могут возникнуть вопросы.

Рей умылась, расчесала волосы расческой Мэтта и вычистила зубы пальцем. После этого она некоторое время стояла, опираясь на раковину и глядя на себя в зеркало — готовилась. Ей было страшно, хотя Мэтт ничем не угрожал ей и вел себя… мило? Какое слово должно было тут подойти? Что бы сказала Джесс, если бы Рей ей все рассказала? Она бы сказала, что это круто, и Мэтт ведет себя мило, хоть он и стремный, и Рей нужно не щелкать клювом. Дают — бери. Что бы сказала Роуз?

Раздался стук в дверь и голос Мэтта спросил:

— С тобой все в порядке? Ты не упала, не ударилась?

— Нет, нет, — торопливо ответила Рей. — Я уже выхожу.

Она пятерней зачесала волосы назад, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и отодвинула задвижку.

Мэтт ждал ее снаружи. Нависал. Следил за ней взглядом, пристально, будто опасался, что Рей сорвется с места и убежит. Она и сама этого боялась.

Старательно делая вид, что все в порядке, она прошла на кухню, где пахло яичницей, беконом и свежесваренным кофе. На столе был накрыт завтрак на двоих, а еще на нем лежала небольшая черная коробка, перевязанная белой лентой.

— Открой, — предложил Мэтт.

— Спасибо. — Рей неловко улыбнулась. — Не стоило.

— Открой, — повторил Мэтт.

Его тон больше напоминал приказ.

— Пожалуйста, — Мэтт чуть смягчился и улыбнулся ей. — Мне хочется, чтобы это было у тебя.

Рей потянула белую ленту за кончик, и узелок развязался. Открыв коробку, она увидела лежащий там черный топ, похожий на тот, который она брала у Роуз, только на этом было больше кружев.

— Тебе очень шел тот топ, — заметил Мэтт, подходя ближе.

— Спасибо. — Рей погладила пальцами кружева. — Правда, не стоило. Как я объясню родителям, откуда он у меня?

— Скажешь, что купила с первой зарплаты. — Мэтт тоже прошелся пальцами по ткани, и его ладонь накрыла пальцы Рей. — Не хочешь примерить?

— Ладно, — Рей взяла топ, стряхнув руку Мэтта. — А где моя одежда? Вроде, вы ее в прачечную отнесли…

— Называй меня просто Мэтт, — заметил Мэтт. — Мы же с тобой прошли боевое крещение рвотой.

Рей слабо улыбнулась.

— Я сейчас ее принесу, она все еще в сушилке. А ты оденься. — Мэтт двинулся прочь, а Рей осталась стоять посреди залитой солнцем кухни с топом в руках. Под футболкой у нее были только трусы — и все. Он хочет, чтобы она торчала посреди кухни в трусах и черном кружевном топе?

Когда Мэтт вернулся с ее одеждой в руках, Рей стояла на кухне, скрестив руки на груди и ожидая его возвращения. Топ был на ней, а футболка, на манер набедренной повязки, прикрывала верхнюю часть бедер.

— Мило. — Мэтт кивнул. — Я знал, что угадаю с размером.

Он положил одежду на тумбочку рядом с Рей, а сам уселся за стол.

— Присаживайся. Ты наверняка проголодалась.

Рей кивнула и села напротив него. Она ела торопливо, стараясь не поднимать глаз от тарелки. В кухне царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом с улицы и звоном столовых приборов.

— Я был бы не против, если бы ты надевала его, когда будешь приходить ко мне, — заметил Мэтт. — Ничего особенного, просто небольшая помощь по дому.

— В кружевном топе? — уточнила Рей.

Мэтт улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится наблюдать красивые вещи вокруг себя, — заметил он. — А ты очень красивая, Рей.

Несмотря на звенящее в воздухе напряжение, комплимент подействовал. Рей опустила взгляд и пробормотала:

— Спасибо. Вы тоже ничего.

— Мэтт, — напомнил Мэтт.

— Ты тоже ничего, Мэтт.

— Спасибо и тебе. — Мэтт наклонился вперед, протянул руку и убрал прядь волос от лица Рей, заправив ее за ухо. — Мне очень приятно.

***

— Мам, я не хочу больше помогать нашему хозяину.

Мать бросила оттирать плиту от нагара и посмотрела на Рей.

— Ты что-то сказала? — переспросила она.

— Я больше не хочу помогать нашему хозяину, — повторила Рей.

Она поскребла вилкой недоеденный омлет и добавила:

— Не хочу.

— Что? Почему? — удивилась мама. Она бросила губку и подошла к Рей, вытирая руки о фартук. — Рей, это же ерунда. Всего пару раз в неделю, и ты успеваешь на свою тупую работу…

— Мне не нравится, — упрямо сказала Рей.

— Стисни зубы и терпи, — холодно сказала мама. — Жизнь — не парк развлечений. За все нужно платить, и в первую очередь за квартиру.

— Может, мы переедем? — спросила Рей с надеждой.

— Рей! — Мать вздохнула. — Папа наконец-то нашел нормальную работу. Я нашла работу. Дела налаживаются, а ты хочешь разрушить это все из-за своей лени?

Рей промолчала.

— Что-то не так? — спросила мама. — Он что-то тебе сделал?

— Нет. — Рей покачала головой. — Ничего.

Он ничего не делал. Ничего такого. Просто просил ее надевать тот черный топ и сидеть вместе с ним дома. В тон топу он купил короткие шорты с заниженной талией, и Рей надевала их тоже, постоянно подтягивая их повыше, потому что ей казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и у нее вывалится из этих шорт задница. Иногда Рей убиралась у него дома — а он следил. Иногда они просто сидели рядом и смотрели телевизор — одной рукой Мэтт обнимал Рей за плечи, и ничего более. Пару раз он просил ее помочь по уборке, ничего особенного, но и ничего такого, для чего бы требовалась регулярная помощь. Такого, за что действительно можно было сделать скидку по оплате.

Однажды он настоял, чтобы сделать Рей массаж.

Он провел ее в спальню, Рей улеглась на кровать, но Мэтт поцокал языком и сказал:  
— Нет-нет, одежду долой. Ты видела когда-нибудь, чтобы массаж делали одетым людям. 

Рей подчинилась. Она чувствовала напряжение в воздухе, странную угрозу, понять которую не могла. Ведь она в любой момент могла убежать. Пойти домой и пожаловаться отцу — а его никогда не смущало, если противник выше или шире.

Мэтт делал ей массаж долго. Сначала он сидел рядом, а потом, чтобы, по его словам, было удобнее, оседлал бедра Рей, продолжая растирать ее спину. Рей напряглась было, но под конец по-настоящему расслабилась, почти заснула. Ее вернуло в реальность то, что Мэтт перестал растирать ее спину. Теперь обе его руки упирались в матрас рядом с ее плечами, а он ритмично двигал бедрами и терся о задницу Рей. Рей тогда зажмурилась и постаралась не думать о том, надеты ли на нем брюки. Кажется, да.

Иногда Мэтт целовал ее — очень целомудренно, в висок, или в лоб, или в затылок.

Это было странно. Безобидно. Но странно. И Рей точно могла сказать, что ей это не нравится. Она даже не могла толком ни с кем поговорить об этом, потому что Роуз теперь могла говорить только о Финне, и они с Джесс организовали свою собственную коалицию, в которой Рей чувствовала себя лишней, слушая, как они наперебой обсуждают события из жизни кампуса, в которых участвуют их взрослые "парни".

— Вот и отлично, — подытожила мама. — Он приятный человек. Ты должна радоваться, что нам так повезло.

Но Рей не могла радоваться. Что-то зрело в ней, что-то тяжёлое, чему она не могла дать названия.

И как-то раз, когда Роуз зашла к ней на работу, Рей просто расплакалась ни с того ни с сего. Ей повезло, покупателей не было, и никто особо не заметил, что произошло — кроме Роуз.

— Рей? Рей, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?

Рей помотала головой, продолжая рыдать. Слезы сами катились у нее по лицу, нескончаемый поток, такой же нескончаемый, как и вопросы Роуз, которыми она продолжала закидывать Рей: что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? Позвать кого-нибудь? Дома проблемы?

— Я… — выдохнула Рей в перерывы между всхлипами. — Я ненавижу себя!

Эта фраза оборвала поток вопросов, и Рей продолжила плакать дальше. Роуз молча гладила ее по спине, пока рыдания, наконец, не стали ослабевать. Когда Рей окончательно успокоилась, Роуз протянула ей салфетку и спросила:

— Может, тебе сходить к нашему школьному психологу?

— Он не поможет, — ответила Рей.

Она вытерла слезы и посмотрелась в карманное зеркальце Роуз. Иисусе, она выглядела как дерьмо: покрасневшие глаза и нос, побледневшая, а веснушки выделились на волне этой бледности, будто кто-то сбрызнул на кожу краской. Уродство.

Рей сказала директору, что плохо себя чувствует. Роуз подтвердила. У нее был такой вид, будто Рей собирается вот-вот скончаться, и, глядя на них, директор отпустил Рей пораньше.

— Я пойду домой, — сказала Рей, когда они вышли из магазина. — Я реально чувствую себя дерьмово. И выгляжу так же.

— Ладно, — Роуз кивнула. — Позвони мне вечером. Или напиши. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула. — Пока.

Она направилась не домой. После истерики ей стало полегче, и Рей решила, что сейчас самое время поговорить с Мэттом начистоту. Пора заканчивать с этим всем, как бы оно не называлось. Ей это не нравится. И это все неправильно.

Вернувшись в дом, она некоторое время стояла перед квартирой Мэтта, набираясь решительности, а потом позвонила в звонок.

Мэтт открыл дверь и, увидев Рей, удивленно приподнял брови.

— Рей! Разве ты не должна быть на работе?

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказала Рей, не здороваясь. — Я имею в виду — серьезно поговорить.

— Тогда за чем дело стало, — ответил Мэтт. — Проходи.

Он отступил в сторону, и Рей прошла внутрь, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками кожа. Она могла ощутить на себе взгляд Мэтта, и ей хотелось укрыться чем-нибудь с головы до ног. Они прошли в гостиную, Мэтт сел на диван, а Рей принялась нервно расхаживать вперед и назад, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. Наконец она остановилась и поглядела на Мэтта.

— Я больше не буду сюда приходить, — сказала она. — Можешь выкатить моим родителям двойной счет, мне наплевать.

— Рей, — огорченно сказал Мэтт. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Да. Мне не нравится то, что здесь происходит, — сказала Рей. — Я больше этого не хочу.

— А что здесь происходит? — спросил Мэтт. — Я чем-то обидел тебя? Почему ты не сказала сразу, Рей. Я бы никогда так не сделал, если бы знал…

— Ты знаешь! — оборвала его Рей.

Мэтт вздохнул. Он похлопал рукой по дивану и сказал:

— Присядь, Рей.

— Нет! — резко ответила Рей.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Мэтт с нажимом и снова улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась фальшивой. — Мы просто поговорим. После этого ты можешь уйти, если захочешь. Я не буду тебя удерживать.

Рей неохотно опустилась на диван. Она вздрогнула и вжалась в спинку, когда Мэтт пододвинулся ближе, но больше он ничего не делал.

— Мне жаль, что мы друг друга не поняли, — мягко сказал он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас была возможность все исправить.

Рей помотала головой.

— Мне очень жаль, если я тебя обидел, — сказал Мэтт с чувством. — Клянусь.

— Я понимаю, — Рей кивнула. — Просто… оставь меня в покое, ладно?

Мэтт вздохнул.

Он потянул к ней руки, и Рей сжалась.

— На прощание, — сказал Мэтт.

Рей кивнула. Мэтт обнял ее, крепко прижав к себе. Одна рука скользнула у Рей по позвоночнику, мягко поглаживая спину.

— Ты хорошая девочка, Рей, — прошептал Мэтт ей на ухо. — Я надеюсь, у нас еще будет шанс.

Рей подалась назад, и он отпустил ее.

— Пока, Мэтт, — нервно сказала Рей.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась и торопливо покинула квартиру. Облегчение мешалось у нее в душе с каким-то странным чувством, тоскливым, давящем на грудь.

***

Так это и закончилось. Рей смогла вздохнуть свободно. И хотя ей казалось, что иногда — иногда! — она видит Мэтта, чувствует на себе его взгляд, в этом не было ничего странного. Они же жили в одном доме.

С неделю все было тихо. До одного жаркого вечера.

Рей сидела за своим старым ноутом: на лето задали кучу эссе, как будто им больше нечего делать — когда дверь в комнату распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался отец. Не снижая скорости, он размахнулся и отвесил ей такую затрещину, что Рей бросило вперёд, а перед глазами помутилось. Она ткнулась лицом в экран, едва не опрокинув ноутбук, но тут же выпрямилась, обернувшись к отцу.

— За что? — воскликнула она.

— Она ещё спрашивает! — отец хихикнул, но не потому, что ему было весело. Он был зол, как черт.

— Что с тобой не так?! — воскликнула Рей. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Где деньги?

— Какие деньги?

— Которые ты спиздила у нашего хозяина! Где они? Воспитали себе на голову!

— Я не брала никаких денег! — зло сказала Рей.

— Рей! — А вот вступила мать — заглянула в комнату, будто опасалась, что ей тоже может прилететь, а потом осторожно прошла внутрь. — Пожалуйста. Он согласен не идти в полицию. Просто верни их.

— Она наверняка потратила все! — бросил отец. — На косметику и прочее дерьмо!

Рей покраснела от злости. Из косметики у нее были только старые тени, карандаш и тушь. Она почти не пользовалась ими.

— Я ничего не брала! — прошипела Рей. — Пусть вызывает полицию

— Ты с ума сошла! — воскликнула мать. Ее голос снова наполнился визгливыми интонациями. — Никакой полиции! Где деньги?

— Нет денег! — рявкнула Рей.

Вскочив из-за стола, она протиснулась мимо матери. Отец попытался схватить ее, но Рей легко увернулась. Она вылетела на лестницу и побежала вниз. Спустившись на первый этаж, она подлетела к двери Мэтта и заколотила в нее кулаком. Едва он открыл дверь, Рей выпалила:

— Скажи им, что это неправда!

— Рей, — холодно заметил Мэтт. — Может, пройдешь?

Он отступил в сторону, и Рей шагнула внутрь. Ее колотило от злости.

Мэтт закрыл за ней дверь. Щелкнул замок, и Рей вздрогнула.

— Скажи им! — потребовала она. — Что это была ошибка, и ты нашел деньги!

— Зачем мне это говорить? — спросил Мэтт

Рей опешила. Она ни слова не могла выговорить

— Я пытался вести себя с тобой хорошо, Рей, — добавил Мэтт. — А ты меня сильно огорчила. Я ведь и по-плохому могу играть.

— Скажи им, — тихо сказала Рей. — Или я иду в полицию.

— И что ты им скажешь? — спросил Мэтт. — На кукле будешь показывать? А может, на тебе есть какие-то следы?

— Что ты… домогался меня.

— А где доказательства? — спросил Мэтт. Он смотрел Рей прямо в глаза. — Тебе поверят? Или мне? Ты уже попадалась на воровстве, твоя мама мне любезно об этом сообщила. А я живу честной и скромной жизнью. Так кому поверят?

Рей тяжело дышала, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Мы можем решить это миром, — продолжил Мэтт. — К нашему обоюдному удовольствию.

Рей покачала головой. Нет, нет никакого обоюдного удовольствия.

— Очень жаль, — заметил Мэтт. — Тогда _я_ звоню в полицию.

— Не надо, — сказала Рей беспомощно.

— Что-что?

— Не надо, — повторила Рей. — Просто скажи моим родителям, что ты ошибся.

— Ты будешь приходить сюда?

— Да.

— И ты будешь делать все, что я скажу?

В горле Рей образовался ком.

— Да

— Ты молодец, — мягко, но с выражением сказал Мэтт. — Моя умница

Он привлек Рей к себе и обнял.

— Ты моя хорошая девочка, — промурлыкал он, утыкаясь носом в ее волосы.


End file.
